The invention relates to a suction cup mounting arrangement for mounting devices requiring the use of a suction cup to surfaces not generally amenable to the direct application of a suction cup.
Many devices, for the purposes of versatility or portability, require the use of a suction cup for temporary, yet firm, mounting. Suction cups require a smooth, unyielding surface in order to create a tight seal for suction. Sometimes, such surfaces are not available or just not convenient for mounting a suction cup wielding device. In particular, automobiles, for which quite a few such devices are made, generally have no smooth surface other than a windshield. Windshields are, however, often inconvenient for mounting such a device since they are sometimes too far in front of the driver for a convenient reach. Also, mounting such a device on the windshield can block the driver's view. Dashboards, as well as other locations, are usually an ideal location to mount the device, however, their surfaces are often textured and are not ideal for holding suction cups.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting surface arrangement for suction cups to permit their mounting on surfaces to which suction cups could not normally be attached.